(Not Applicable).
(Not Applicable).
The present invention relates in general to external mounting frames positioned around a generally vertically oriented electrical junction box, and in particular to a moisture-proof flashing panel mount comprising a generally flat, rigid, moisture-impermeable panel having a framed opening therethrough for frictionally accommodating a front portion of the junction box to prohibit passage of water around the box and into the wall of the building.
In view of potentially untoward consequences that can develop upon the entry of water into the interior of a building structure, it is extremely important that vulnerable areas such as those surrounding electrical junction boxes disposed within external building walls be weatherproofed to prohibit undesirable moisture entry into the building structure. As is recognized, such water entry, whether from rain, snow, mis-directed lawn sprinklers, or vandalism, can literally ruin floors, walls, ceilings, etc., within a building as the water travels within the hidden inner portions of the structure. Electrical junction box mounting particularly is in need of weatherproofing improvement since, typically, the junction box is nailed to the exterior of a building frame member such as a wood stud, lath paper is then applied in layers over the entire vertical surface. The lath paper is either cut out or torn out around the electrical box. Then stucco, wood, brick, etc., is used to finish the outside of the building structure. Caulking is then typically applied at interface sites of the box and lath paper in an effort to weather-proof the junction box.
If the installer of the lath paper does not properly carry through with the caulk application to form a weather-proof seal, the installation is immediately flawed and water entry can occur shortly after completion. Where the paper and caulk applications are acceptable, the treatment may be effective initially, but the passage of time and the accompanying environmental influences many times causes the caulk compound to crack and eventually break away. Thereafter, unfortunately, environmental moisture can easily enter the building from the areas around the junction box and eventually cause water damage as above described within the building structure.
In view of the costly damage that can occur because of water intrusion, it is apparent that a need is present for effective and long-lasting moisture protection that can be quickly and properly installed during the building process and remain viable for the life of the structure. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a moisture-proof flashing panel mount for an electrical junction box that can be readily installed without installation error and be fully integrateable with conventional exterior finish materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flashing panel mount wherein an otherwise flat rigid waterproof panel has therethrough a lipped protruding flange or frame for housing the front-most portion of the junction box to thereby create an external moisture impervious parameter over which lath paper and an exterior finish material can be applied.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention comprises a moisture-proof flashing panel mount for an electrical connector or junction box to be disposed within a building structure wall when such a box has a shaped border defining an exteriorly accessible opening into which electrical wiring eventually is directed. The mount preferably comprises a one-piece generally flat and generally rigid moisture-impermeable panel having an exteriorly projecting lipped opening defining a frame or flange having an interior frame surface. This interior frame surface is complimentary in shape to the shaped border of the junction box and is sized to allow the shaped border to reside by friction fit within the frame. The remainder of the panel is disposed lateral to the frame and is effectively covered with wall finishing material such as lath paper and stucco which is applied to also surround the outer wall of the exteriorly projecting lip that forms the frame. It is to be noted that building codes generally require that such wall finishing material, as well as perhaps any other structure which would include the present inventive frame-forming lip, cannot overlap the box opening border because of possible interference with utility placement. As is apparent, the installation above-described completely prohibits any moisture entry around and into the building-structure wall within which the electrical connector box is situated, with such moisture entry prohibition continuing for the life of the building structure.